His Ego
by Gynna Yuhi
Summary: Semua hal yang dimulai dengan keterpaksaan tak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Begitupula cinta kita. Aku yang tak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu akhirnya hanya dapat menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan ini.
1. Chapter 1

_Semua hal yang dimulai dengan keterpaksaan tak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Begitupula cinta kita. Aku yang tak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu akhirnya hanya dapat menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan ini. _

**His Ego**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy, one-sides**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun aku tak ingin hubungan ini berakhir" linangan air mata mulai membasahi pipi gadis ber-emerald itu. Gadis yang masih setia menggenggam tangan seorang pria yang ia panggil dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Maaf aku tak bisa. Lepaskan aku!" ucap pria dihadapannya. Terkesan dingin dengan ucapannya yang sangat menuntut.

"Aku salah apa hingga kau ingin meninggalkanku seperti ini? Apa yang telah ku perbuat hingga kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tubuh gadis itu mulai bergetar tak mampu menahan beban perasaan dihatinya.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura. Aku bosan denganmu. Kau tak pernah bisa berubah. Dewasalah, kelak kau akan menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuatmu bahagia" pria itu menghempaskan genggaman tangan si gadis, tak peduli dengan tangisan sang gadis Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap tanpa menoleh lagi pada sang gadis yang jika saja pria itu melihatnya, ia tengah jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

...

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?" gadis itu selalu menggumamkan kata yang sama, tak memperdulikan tatapan mengejek dari orang yang lewat dihadapannya, menyangkanya gila. Ia berjalan dengan sangat tertatih bagaikan kedua kakinya terbelenggu oleh rantai yang mengait pada dua bola besi. Tatapan emeraldnya begitu kosong, dingin, bagaikan raga tak berjiwa. Emerald yang biasanya hangat, penuh pancaran kebahagiaan kini terlihat meredup hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iba dibuatnya.

Langkah kakinya tersaruk-saruk tanpa arah. Beberapa kali ia jatuh tersungkur, tak ada kata sakit ataupun mengeluh ia hanya mencoba untuk bangkit dan meneruskan langkahnya kembali.

"Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat,"

Luka dalam hatinya bertambah saat ia melihat kearah sebuah tempat duduk yang terisi oleh sepasang sejoli dari kaca etalase restoran yang ia lewati. Pria itu. Pria yang duduk dihadapan gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Ia adalah Sasuke. Mantan pacarnya yang baru beberapa menit lalu memutuskannya.

Sakit. Sangat sakit hatinya saat ini. Ribuan jarum beracun langsung menghujam hatinya tanpa ampun. Mengoyak hatinya yang sedang rapuh. Kepalanya terasa pening, namun ia harus terus bertahan. Ia adalah wanita yang kuat. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Bukankah tuhan tak akan memberi sebuah cobaan lebih dari batas kemampuan umatnya?

Tanpa terasa air mata kembali turun dari kedua emeraldnya jatuh membasahi tanah yang ia pijak. Ia mengelus kaca etalase itu tepat dimana bayangan si pria itu berada penuh sayang.

Sang gadis yang tengah duduk bersama sang pria berambut mencuat itu -Sasuke- menyadari akan hadirnya Sakura. Gadis itu memandangi Sakura dengan iba. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh Sakura penuh luka, air matanya terus mengalir, pakaiannya kotor tak rapih layaknya gelandangan. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan si pria mencoba memberi simbol pada sang pria tentang apa yang ia lihat.

Si pria yang mengerti akan apa arti genggaman tangan gadisnya langsung mengikuti apa yang sedang gadisnya tatap. Ia hanya menatap datar sang gadis ber-emerald tersebut, bahkan ia menatap nya dengan tatapan jijik. Pria itu kembali memfokuskan matanya kepada gadis dihadapannya dan menggeleng seakan-akan ia menjawab aku-tak-tahu-biarkan-saja. Pria itu memiringkan tangannya dikening. Semua orang tahu arti dari simbol itu. Satu hujaman bertambah dihati Sakura. Namun ia hanya tersenyum. Senyum sarat kesedihan.

Dilihatnya kembali pasangan itu yang sedang makam berdua. Gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat sedang mengulum senyum dengan pipi yang memerah, entah apa yang pria itu katakan namun yang jelas apa yang gadis ber-emerald itu lihat sekarang hanya membuat hatinya semakin pedih. Bagai luka yang tersiram air garam Sakura melihat keduamya sedang berciuman.

Kepedihan dihatinya sungguh teramat perih. Ia memejamkan matanya seakan ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan saat ia terbangun nanti semua akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu Ia takutkan, ini mimpi. Yah mimpi. Ia mencoba mengulum senyuman sungguh terasa sulit namun ia akan terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Ia membuka kembali matanya. Namun pada kenyataannya ini adalah sungguhan. Semua yang ia rasakan dan ia lihat adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan pedih yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Lalu apa arti dari semua kenangan yang telah ia lalui? Apa arti semua pengorbanannya selama ini? Apa arti dirinya selama ini? Mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini. Mengapa?

Badannya terasa begitu lemas, sungguh ia tak sanggup menahan beban yang bersarang dipikirannya ini. Dilihatnya kembali pasangan berbahagia yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Sasuke -mantannya- terlihat sedang memanggil Security restoran tersebut. Ia terus menatap sang pria pujaan hatinya yang sedang merajut kasih diatas penderitaan batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang yang memakai pakaian putih, celana hitam, dan topi hitam khas seorang security keluar menghampiri Sakura.

"Maaf. Kau mengganggu acara makan pelanggan-pelanggan kami. Bisakah anda pergi dari sini. Saya takut selera makan mereka menjadi hilang melihat tampilan anda saat ini. Permisi" pintu restoran kembali tertutup. Sungguh inikah rasanya dibuang? Sasuke membuangnya. Bahkan ia tega melaporkan Sakura pada security tempat ia makan bersama gadis itu.

"Sasuke apa salahku?" Sakura menangis sambil melangkahkan kakinya dari situ. Langkah kakinya dipercepat hingga ia tak menyadari dari seberang jalan sana ada sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kencang. Dan...

Braaaaaakkk

Tubuh Sakura terpental dua meter dari tempatnya tertabrak. Sakura merasa kebas diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Penglihatannya terasa kabur. buram. tak bisa melihat apa apa lagi namun samar samar ia mendengar suara ricuh manusia beserta ambulance.

Badannya terasa melayang dan sedetik kemudian ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Mungkinkah ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya? Dan akhir dari cintanya?

Tbc

**A/N :**

**Hai gynna kembali membawakan fic gaje. Ntah kenapa perasaan ini membuat gynna ingin membuat fic seperti ini. Gaje ya? Ya udah deh silahkan tinggalkan jejak minna-san dikotak review. Kalau ga suka ntar gynna hapus lagi ah ga Pede**

**Sign **

**Gynna yuhi**


	2. Chapter 2

Semua hal yang dimulai dengan keterpaksaan tak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Begitupula cinta kita. Aku yang tak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu akhirnya hanya dapat menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan ini.

His Ego

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy, one-sides, angst

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Detak jantungnya melemah. Suster cepat pasangkan _Ventilator_ dan siapkan pula _Defibrilator. _Kita harus segera menyelamatkan nyawa gadis ini secepatnya" ucap Tsunade-_sensei. _

Suster segera memasangkan alat vebtilator sebagai alat bantu pernapasan Sakura yang kian melemah. Keadaan di ruang UGD saat ini sangat menegangkan. Nyawa Sakura sedang dipertaruhkan. Tsunade juga mulai mempersiapkan diri dengan defibrilator yang sudah mulai menghantarkan aliran listrik pada kedua bagian alasnya.

"Eghhhh. Sasuke" igau Sakura.

"Apakah kalian sudah menghubungi keluarga gadis ini? Ia terus mengingau nama Sasuke"

"Sudah Tsunade-_sama. _Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan segera datang" ujar suster berambut coklat mahoni itu.

"Bertahanlah nak" Tsunade mempersiapkan diri untuk menyelamatkan jantung Sakura.

...

_"Dimana aku?" Derap langkah kaki Sakura terdengar begitu nyaring ditempat ini. Tempat yang begitu gelap, sunyi dan lembab. _

_Entah tempat apa ini, namun yang jelas tempat ini bak sebuah lorong panjang tak berujung. _

_"Cahaya apa itu?" Cahaya kebiruan yang mulai membentuk seperti bayangan sesosok manusia._

_Sakura terkesiap. Bayangan itu membentuk sesosok pria yang sangat ia kenali. Sesosok pria yang sanggup membuatnya menjadi seperti ini._

_"Sasuke-kun" Dadanya terasa sesak. Sosok itu. Sosok yang telah membuangnya. Sosok itu yang selama ini membuat kehidupan Sakura jungkir balik. Sosok yang dapat menguatkannya, membuatnya bahagia, namun membuatnya hancur disaat yang bersamaan._

_Sosok itu hanya menatap sekilas lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat mematung. Ingin rasanya ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengejar sang pria yang ia cintai. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Bagaimanapun Sakura tetaplah sesosok gadis rapuh yang memiliki sebuah kelemahan. Sebesar apapun egonya untuk menolak tetap saja ia tak sanggup melihat pria yang ia cintai pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya sendirian._

_"Sasuke-kun tunggu" Sakura ingin mengejarnya, namun kakinya terasa begitu berat. Sulit digerakkan. _

_Trang trang_

_"Suara apa itu?" Sakura terbelalak saat menyadari kakinya telah terpasang rantai panjang yang ujungnya ntah ada dimana._

_"Apa? Rantai apa ini? Mengapa kaki ku dirantai?" ucar Sakura bingung._

_"Sasuke-kun tolong aku!" bayangan akan pria tercinta terus menjauh meninggalkannya sendirian. Sosok yang memacarkan cahaya kebiruan tersebut mulai samar terlihat. _

_"Sasuke-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku" air mata mulai mengalir dipelupuk mata hijau daunnya. Mengalir deras hingga bahunya terasa bergetar. _

_Belenggu pada kakinya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Seakan belenggu itu siap menyeret Sakura kapan saja sesuka hatinya._

_Trang_

_"Jangan! Jangan tarik aku! "_

_Trang trang_

_Sakura terjerembab jatuh. Rantai itu menarik paksa kaki Sakura menuju kegelapan abadinya. Rantai yang terus menyeretnya tanpa ampun._

_Ini tidak benar. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Gelap. Kelam. Bagai tak berujung. Kami-sama apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

_"Sasuke-kun, tolong aku!" aku terus mencoba menggapai apapun yang ada. Aku tak ingin seperti ini. Aku harus mengejar Sasuke-kun. _

_Sedetik sebelum cahaya kebiruan itu menghilang Sasuke menatapku dan mengangkat tangannya memberiku salam perpisahan._

_Gelap. Kegelapan menyeretku perlahan. Kegelapan yang menelanku hidup-hidup. _

_Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang_

_'Siapapun tolong aku!'_

_Bagai lubang tak berdasar, Sakura terus terperosok semakin dalam dan dalam. Rantai itu semakin lama semakin cepat menariknya seolah mencari dasar dari lubang tersebut._

_..._

"Tsunade-_sama _gawat. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah" sergah suster berambut coklat mahoni tersebut

"Tambah aliran listriknya. Kita harus menyelamatkan gadis ini. Bertahanlah nak, ku mohon"

**Drag Drag Drag**

"Tambahkan lagi!"Suster itu hanya dapat menuruti apa yang Tsunade ucapkan. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut nyawa Sakura.

**Drag Drag Drag**

_**"**_Bekerja samalah denganku, nak. Kau pasti bisa selamat. Ku mohon" ucap Tsunade.

...

_"Sasuke-kun maukah kau menemaniku mengerjakan ini?" gadis itu menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas dihadapan sang pemuda._

_"Aku sibuk, Sakura" ucap si pemuda sambil mengelus surai merah muda sang gadis dihadapannya._

_"Ta..tapi aku rindu padamu. Tak bisakah sebentar saja kau meluangkan waktu untuk bersamaku?" gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata hijau beningnya yang membesar._

_"Sudahlah jangan bersedih. Baiklah aku temani. Tapi tak bisa lebih dari satu jam. Bagaimana?" ucapnya lembut._

_"Tak apa yang penting aku bisa denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku menyayangimu" gadis itu memeluk si pemuda dengan penuh kasih sayang yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari sang pemuda._

_Bagaikan kaset yang diputar ulang kenangan tentang Sasuke terus berputar dihadapannya. Kenangan saat dimana ia masih menjadi kekasih pemuda berambut hitam mencuat tersebut, Sasuke. _

_Bayangan kedua orang dihadapannya lenyap seketika dan digantikan dengan bayangan kejadian yang lainnya._

_"Sasuke-kun" gadis itu bergelayut manja dilengan si pemuda. Meski tak dihiraukan tetap saja gadis itu selalu mencari cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang pria._

_"Hn" pandangan pemuda itu terus mengikuti gerak gerik gadisnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengelus helaian merah muda dengan penuh sayang._

_"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" gadis itu memeluk si pemuda. Menyenderkan kepala merah mudanya di dada bidang sang pemuda._

_"Aku pun begitu" diciumnya pucuk kepala sang gadis. Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan bagi si gadis dari pada ungkapan cinta si pemuda. Si gadis mendongakkan kepalanya, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua dan kemudian..._

_Cuuuup_

_Memory tentang mereka terus berputar dihadapan Sakura secara bergantian. Ini tidak benar. Ya, ini tidak benar. Ini membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Perasan jeruk terus disuguhkan pada luka sayatan dihatinya. Sungguh ini begitu menyesakkan. _

_'Dimana jalan keluar tempat ini? Aku tak sanggup melihat semua kenanganku dengan Sasuke. Tidak. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Siapapun tolong aku!'_

_Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara yang begitu pelan. _

_"Bekerja samalah denganku, nak. Kau pasti bisa selamat. Ku mohon"_

_Suara siapa itu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Oke baiklah konsentrasi. Sakura memusatkan pikirannya pada satu pemikiran. Hanya satu, ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini. _

_Tiba tiba ada cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menyelubungi dirinya. Menariknya kembali ke atas, melepaskan Sakura dari kegelapan iblis yang mengekang. _

_..._

"Kita berhasil, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Siapkan alat bedah kita harus segera menjahit luka ditubuhnya" kelegaaan terpancar dari wajah ayu wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit ini, namun jangan bahagia dulu pekerjaannya dalam menangani Sakura masih sangatlah panjang.

Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang UGD untuk bersiap mengatur jalanya operasi Sakura.

"Mebuki-_san_"

"Tsunade-_sensei, _bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" ucap ibu dari Sakura yang masih sesegukan sehabis menangis.

"Ia sudah melewari masa kritisnya. Namun sepanjang Sakura mempertaruhkan nyawanya ia terus memanggil Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya. Tapi mungkin itu dapat mempengaruhi mentalnya. Maaf Mebuki-_san _saya harus menyiapkan diri untuk operasi kecil Sakura. Saya permisi" ujar Tsunade singkat kemudian ia berlalu.

Ibu dari gadis bersurai merah muda ini mengetik sesuatu ditelepon genggamnya dan percakapan singkatpun terjadi.

"Sasuke apa kau sudah dengar jika kekasihmu itu masuk rumah sakit?" ujar seseorang yang sangat begitu mirip dengan Sasuke namun memiliki kerutan tipis dibawah matanya.

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau biasa saja? Dia itu kekasihmu seharusnya kau khawatir dan menjenguknya, baka. Bukan malah mengajakku ke lee dum Bar" ucap Itachi. Kakak dari seorang Uchiha sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Kau... Kau tak boleh seperti itu pada seorang wanita. Apa kau lupa kita lahir dari seorang wanita? Apa kau pantas memperlakukan wanita seperti kau memperlakukan Volvo milikmu itu?" emosi Itachi meledak-ledak. Bisa-bisanya ia memiliki adik yang seperti ini.

"Aku sibuk"

"Sibuk kau bilang? Menghambur-hamburkan uang dan bermabuk-mabukan bersama wanita penghibur itu kau bilang sibuk?" cukup sudah Itachi tak dapat menahan ledakan amarahnya.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat dan langsung melenggangkan kakinya keluar sari ruang praktek si kakak.

"Tunggu! Dasar adik sialan. Kau akan menyesal memperlakukan gadis yang tulus menyayangimu seperti itu" teriak Itachi tak peduli jika ia sedang berada di ruang prakteknya yang berisi banyak pasien yang sedang beristirahat.

"Jika kau mau ambil saja" jawab Sasuke datar sebelum benar benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Tak disangka. Seorang Sasuke dapat melakukan ini pada gadis yang sudah dua tahun menemaninya. Gadis yang telah lama bersamanya, dimulai saat ia merintis pekerjaannya dari bawah dan saat ia diatas seperti ini. Sasuke mulai lupa daratan.

Kesehatan Sakura secara fisik memang sudah mulai pulih, tapi keadaannya sekarang sungguh membuat siapapun akan merasa iba.

Sakura yang dulu begitu ceria, energic dan begitu berkharisma hingga siapapun yang bertemu dengannya akan merasa mendapatkan transferan energi dari diri sakura.

Namun itu tak berlaku lagi sekarang. Sakura bagaikan boneka porselen yang begitu pucat. Tak ada rona merah muda dipipinya. Tak ada lagi senyum terkembang diwajah ayunya. Cahayanya meredup bagai raga tak berjiwa.

Setiap hari yang Sakura lakukan hanya duduk memegang telepon genggamnya sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela kamar.

Banyak desas desus disekitar rumahnya yang menyatakan bahwa Sakura sudah gila. Ada lagi yang mengatakan Sakura terkena kutukan. Bahkan ada yang mengira Sakura telah mati pada kecelakaan tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun" bibirnya yang kering memutih sesekali menyerukan nama pujaan hatinya. Tangannya yang tergulai lemas tetap ia paksakan memegang telepon genggamnya berharap Sasuke akan menelpon dirinya,walau hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan hallo terlebih jika Sasuke menanyakan keadaannya. Apakah itu permintaan yang sulit?

Sakura yang belum pulih tahu benar bahwa ia tak dapat menemui Sasuke yang notabane sudah meninggalkannya.

Sakura hanya menginginkan Sasuke kembali dalam pelukannya. Ia ingin mendekap erat Sasuke dan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Meski hanya sebentar.

Tanpa Sakura sadari dibalik pintu sudah ada dua orang yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

"Begitulah keadaannya sekarang, Itachi. Sakura menolak semua makanan, menolak semua bentuk komunikasi. Ia selalu memanggil nama Sasuke. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak dapat memaksa Sasuke datang kesini" Mebuki terisak pelan. Ibu mana yang tak akan sakit bila meliha anak semata wayangnya terduduk kaku seperti itu dan menolak segala tindakan dari orang disekitarnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu, ba-san"

"Silahkan nak. Aku percayakan padamu" Mebuki langsung melesat meninggalkan Itachi. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia tak sanggup melihat keadaan anaknya terlalu lama.

Itachi berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Sakura tetap tidak bergeming. Uchiha Itachi, seorang pskiater muda berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu bertekad dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan berusaha keras membantu penyembuhan mental Sakura. Apapun caranya.

"Saku-"

"Pergi" potong Sakura dengan suaranya yang begitu menyiratkan akan kehampaan, kekosongan, kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Ini aku Itachi-nii. Masih ingat padaku? Aku tak akan menyakitimu Sakura. Percayalah!"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura kembali menatap telepon genggamnya. Itachi hanya dapat membatu, tak menyangka jika Sasuke dapat berdampak besar bagi kejiwaan Sakura.

"Sasuke sedang bekerja, Sakura. Kau rindu padanya yah" Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sakura. Tak ada penolakkan dari Sakura. Ia terus bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Sasuke akhir-akhir ini sering bekerja lembur. Kau tahukan bagaimana pekerjaannya sebagai penerus Uchiha Corps ia tak mempunyai waktu banyak. Mengertilah Sakura!" lanjutnya. Itachi membelai helaian mahkota merah muda Sakura lembut. Tak jauh berbeda dengan tubuhnya, helai rambutnya juga kehilangan kilau indahnya.

"Sasuke, berhentilah bermain main. Sakura bertahanlah!" batin Itachi pilu. Tekad Itachi semakin kuat, ia ingin Sakura sembuh. Ia ingin melihat Sakura kembali ceria seperti dulu. Ia ingin melihat Sakura kembali menjadi dirinya.

"Sakura. Aku akan membantumu bertemu Sasuke. Tapi ada syaratnya"

**Tbc**

**A/N : I'm back. Gimana chap kedua ini? Sesui permintaan dari minna-san Itachi hadir disini. Yuuuuuhuuuuuu *dicium tachi-koi* **

**Maaf gynna menelantarkan fic Tak tergantikan, semoga ga terlalu lama deh. *dasar author ga bertanggung nyawa* oke bersediakah minna-san meninggalkan jejak dikotak review seperti biasanya. *puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Thanks For**

**Aerizna Yuii, Eysha CherryBlossom, HazeKeiko, , Scarlettsubaki, dan 1**


	3. Chapter 3

Semua hal yang dimulai dengan keterpaksaan tak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Begitupula cinta kita. Aku yang tak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu akhirnya hanya dapat menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan ini.

His Ego

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy, one-sides, angst

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

_**#Flashback**_

"Dari pemeriksaan terakhir dapat disimpulkan bahwa Sakura mengalami depresi hebat. Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di saat sebelum Sakura kecelakaan, Sakura sampai kini enggan berbicara sepatah katapun pada saya. Meski secara fisik Sakura mulai pulih namun mentalnya tetap tidak ada perubahan. Saya menyarankan anda membawanya pada psikolog, bukan berarti ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan tapi bukankah lebih baik memeriksakan Sakura pada orang yang ahli" utar Tsunade-_sensei._

"Begitukah? Apa luka-luka Sakura sudah sembuh benar?" walau Sakura sudah dirawat lebih dari seminggu di rumah sakit dengan pengawasan Tsunade langsung, Mebuki masih tetap merasa khawatir pada kondisi Sakura.

"Luka-luka pada tubuhnya sudah tak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Jika Sakura mau siang ini juga ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Tapi, seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi mental Sakura masih begitu lemah" Tsunade menundukkan wajahnya, ia turut sedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah keponakannya sendiri, putri dari Mebuki Senju yang sekarang telah mengganti marganya dengan marga sang suami, Haruno Kizashi.

"Akan aku coba, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk kesembuhan Sakura. Permisi" Mebuki mengatupkan mulutnya menahan tangis yang sudah ia tahan selama berbincang dengan Tsunade-_sensei_. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin lama semakin kencang, ia berlari tak mempedulikan tatapan terganggu dari pengunjung dirumah sakit ini.

**Duaggggh**

"_Gomennasai_ saya tak sengaja" Mebuki ber_ojigi_ di hadapan seseorang yang memakai baju putih. Saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu Mebuki membelalakan matanya.

"Itachi" Mebuki buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Orang yang dipanggil Itachi tadi tersenyum lembut pada Mebuki, Itachi sempat kaget melihat ibu dari kekasih adiknya ini sedikit terisak.

"Mebuki _ba-san_ apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis?" Itachi mengajak Mebuki duduk di kursi yang telah di siapkan pihak rumah sakit di depan salah satu kamar pasien.

Mebuki menceritakan semuanya termasuk apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade-_sensei_ tadi. Itachi terus diam dan sesekali bertanya. Mebuki tahu sebenarnya ia tak boleh mengatakan ini, bagaimanapun ini juga menyangkut adik Itachi sendiri tapi apa mau dikata cepat atau lambat Itachi juga akan mengetahui akan hal ini. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati Itachi, ia tak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini karena setahu dirinya hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke tak pernah ada masalah. Begitu juga dengan tingkah Sasuke selama ini,tak ada perubahan yang signifikan untuk dicurigai. Itachi terhenyak, ia baru sadar belakangan ini ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

'Jangan-jangan' batin Itachi.

Kemudian setelah sekian lama mereka berbincang datang seorang suster yang membawa sebuah map hijau menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf Itachi-_sensei_ aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu obrolan anda, maksud kedatangan saya adalah untuk memberikan data pasien ini dari Tsunade-_sensei_ mengenai data kejiwaan pasien yang Itachi-_sensei _minta" ucap Suster itu seraya menyerahkan map hiju yang tadi ia bawa.

Mebuki tahu Itachi adalah orang yang santun dan sopan, ia hanya tersenyum melihat Itachi yang sedang serius membicarakan suatu hal dengan suster tersebut. 'Seandainya saja Sakura mendapatkan pria yang lembut seperti Itachi' batinnya.

"Maaf Mebuki _ba-san_ aku harus pamit sekarang, ternyata Tsunade-_sama _sudah menyelesaikan apa yang aku pinta hehehe. Aku akan menjenguk Sakura saat libur. _Sayonara_" ucap Itachi menggaruk rambutnya tak gatal, Itachi ber_ojigi _singkat kemudian berlalu menuju ruangannya.

_**#Flashback off**_

Itachi kembali dari lamunannya. Tekad Itachi semakin kuat, ia ingin Sakura sembuh. Ia ingin melihat Sakura kembali ceria seperti dulu. Ia ingin melihat Sakura kembali menjadi dirinya.

"Sakura. Aku akan membantumu bertemu Sasuke. Tapi ada syaratnya"

Sakura tetap tidak bergeming berdiam diri dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada telepon genggamnya.

"Syaratnya adalah sebelum kau bertemu dengan Sasuke kau harus menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang ceria, periang dan kuat" jelas Itachi. Itachi tahu Sakura mendengarkannya dan Itachi akan berjuang keras atas kesembuhan Sakura tanpa diminta sekalipun.

"Aku tak minat" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah Itachi sejenak dan kembali menatap telepon genggamnya. Dapat Itachi lihat dari tatapan mata Sakura yang begitu memancarkan kepedihan yang amat dalam dan Itachi tak suka begini, bagaimanapun Sakura sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Aku bisa membantumu melewati ini semua, Sasuke mungkin saja tak memperdulikan keadaanmu dan tak tahu keadaanmu seperti apa sekarang, Tidakkah kau ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau gadis yang kuat?" Sakura menoleh Itachi kembali mencari kebenaran dari ucapan sang sulung Uchiha.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku Saki" Itachi tersenyum hangat melihat Sakura yang mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Nah Saki bisakah kau katakan apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi?" Itachi mengelus helaian rambut Sakura menyisirnya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura menunduk tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya. Bibirmya terkatup. Air mata mengalir turun membasahi telepon genggamnya.

"Hei jangan menangis Saki, tak apa jika kau masih tak ingin bercerita aku tak memaksa mu, tak perlu jadika ini beban pikiranmu" Itachi berjongkok dihadapan Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi pucat Sakura yang sedikit lebih kurus.

Sakura tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan menanggapi perlakuan Itachi. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream bersama? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan ice cream bersama" ucap Itachi menatap emerald redup milik Sakura dalam-dalam. Hatinya ikut pilu melihat Sakura yang - ahh Itachi tak mampu menjabarkan keadaan sakura saat ini hatinya terlalu pilu adiknya sendiri -Sasuke- sudah keterlaluan sekali. Walau Itachi tak tahu apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan tapi, Itachi yakin Sasuke punya penjelasan sendiri atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tunggu sebentar yah aku akan membeli Ice cream untukmu. Hm, kau masih suka ice cream stroberi brownis kismis kan? Jangan kemana mana yah Itachi-_nii_ sebentar lagi kembali, _Jaa_"

...

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa yang kau lakukan hm?" seorang gadis bergayut manja dipunggung Sasuke yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen dokumennya.

_Cuuuup_

"Hinata tak boleh mengagetkanku seperti itu lagi" ucap Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi si gadis.

"Sasuke-_kun _sudah makan siang?" gadis bernama Hinata itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Makan siangku adalah ini"

_Cuuuuup_

Benda kenyal menempel pada bibir menciumnya, Kecupan singkat namun penuh arti. Dari jarak yang sedekat itu mereka terus menghabisi jarak untuk saling mendekat, mereka saling berpelukan dan saat mereka akan melakukan hal yang lebih lanjut...

"Temeeeeee, Oi maaf teme aku tak sengaja melihat kalian. Aku akan kembali nanti. _Jaa_" Naruto - sahabat sekaligus sekretaris Sasuke- terkaget-kaget didepan pintu mengatur detak jantungnya. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa berciuman. Eh maksudnya Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis tak dikenal. Apa yang terjadi antara Teme dan Sakura?

...

_"Tadaima _Sakura, aku kembali" Itachi kembali membawa dua ice cream, yang satu ice cream Stroberi brownis kismis untuk Sakura dan yang satu lagi ice cream Capucino mint untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura masih bergeming ditempatnya tadi.

"Ini untukmu Saki. Apa mau aku suapkan, hn?" Goda Itachi mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sakura hanya menatap Itachi sekilas kemudian kembali menatap telepon genggam miliknya.

"Baiklah aku suapi yah, buka mulutmu Saku-_chan. _A a a a" Sakura pelan pelan membuka mulutnya sedikit memberi celah untuk sendok ice cream yang Itachi pegang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Itachi tersenyum, akhirnya tak ada penolakan dari Sakura yang berarti Sakura tak menolak kehadirannya disini.

"Saku-_chan _coba liat apa yang aku bawa!" Itachi berjalan keluardan kembali dengan tangan kanan yang dilipat kebelakang tubuhnya. "Taaa raaaa aku bawa bunga kesukaanmu" Itachi mengeluarkan sebuket bunga lily putih dari balik tubuhnya.

"Kau masih menyukainya, bukan?" Itachi berjalan ke meja disamping tempat tidur Sakura kemudian mengambil vas bunga yang ada dan menaruh bunga tersebut kedalamnya.

"Lihat bunganya cantik yah" Itachi terus berbicara sendirian. Ia tak masalah jika Sakura tak ingin menjawabnya, Iachi juga tak akan memaksa Sakura untuk menjawabnya karena ia tahu Sakura selalu mendengarkan.

"Hei habiskan Ice creamnya jangan hanya dilihat seperti itu,nanti kalau ice creamnya menangis bagaimana? Kau mau handphone mu tenggelam di lautan ice cream stroberi?" Sakura menatap Itachi kemudian tersenyum, yah meski senyumnya terlalu tipis untuk disebut senyuman.

"Saki bolehkah aku meminta satu hal dari mu?" Itachi berjongkok didepan Sakura menatap erat emerald hijau bening Sakura, menyalurkan makna yang tersirat dari tatapannya yang mengandung kesungguhan.

Sakura bergeming hanya sesekali menyendokkan ice cream dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Aku ingin kau menyimpan buku diary ini, kau bisa menuliskan apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat itu. Setidaknya berbagi perasaanlah sedikit meski itu dengan sebuah buku diary " Itachi menyodorkan buku diary ber_cover_ bunga sakura yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

"Ku mohon Sakura, aku tak akan membiarkanmu berkubang dalam kesedihan seperti ini sendirian. Kau harus bangkit, jika kau butuh sandaran, Aku, Uchiha Itachi siap menjadi sandaran keluh kesahmu Sakura. Tak perlu merasa bahwa dunia ini telah berakhir hanya karena ulah adik bodoh ku itu. Ayo tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau Haruno Sakura bisa menjadi gadis yang kuat" Itachi meremas bahu Sakura pelan, memberi Sakura kekuatan baru untuk menjalani apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Sakura menatap remasan tangan Itachi kemudian menatap si empu pemilik tangan tersebut. Tangan pucatnya kembali menyedokkan ice cream lalu tanpa disangka, Sakura mengulurkannya pada Itachi dengan tangan yang masih bergetar.

Itachi terhenyak beberapa detik dan kembali pada kesadarannya. "Ku anggap ini sebagai jawaban iya dari mu Sakura" Itachi dengan segera melahap ice cream yang Sakura ulurkan. Melihat semburat merah muda dipipi pucat Sakura adalah kemajuan baru dari usahanya.

Mereka terus asik memakan ice cream miliknya masing masing dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Hingga terdengar suara kamar yang diketuk.

"Sakura, Itachi, sudah waktunya makan malam. Lihat _kaa-san _bawakan sashimi kesukaan Sakura dan onigiri untuk Itachi. Ayo dimakan" Mebuki berjalan memasuki kamar Sakura dengan nampan ditangannya, membawa makanan seperti biasa ke kamar Sakura meski ia tahu bahwa Sakura tak pernah memakan makanan itu lebih dari tiga kali suapan. Mebuki tersenyum lembut melihat kemajuan yang Itachi timbulkan pada diri Sakura. Ia senang Sakura memakan ice cream itu sampai habis dilihat dari wadah ice cream yang tergeletak diatas meja. Timbul perasaan hangat dalam hatinya melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Itachi. Sakura terlihat jauh lebih baik bersama Itachi andai saja Sakura lebih dulu bertemu dengan Itachi bukan Sasuke. Mebuki menggeleng, tak sepantasnya ia ikut campur dalam masalah percintaan anaknya. 'Sakura berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Ia tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri' batin Mebuki seraya meletakkan makanan tersebyt diatas meja dan mengambil wadah bekas ice cream itu untuk dibuang nantinya.

"Ayo dimakan" Ucap Mebuki sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Wah _ba-san _masih ingat makanan kesukaan ku ternyata. _Arigatou ba-san_. Sakura ayo kita tandaskan makanan ini semua. _Itadakimasu_" Itachi langsung mengambil sumpit yang tersedia diatas sashimi milik Sakura lalu menyumpit daging ikan Salmon dan mengulurkannya kehadapan bibir Sakura. Seakan mengerti, Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit mengunyahnya perlahan.

Selagi Itachi memakan onigiri miliknya ia juga menyuapi Sakura. Sedikit memaksa memang,terlihat dari suapan yang ke lima Sakura sudah mulai menolak tapi Itachi senantiasa bertahan mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan bibir Sakura.

Setelah sesi makan malam berhasil membuat piring sashimi Sakura kosong Itachi membukakan obat yang sudah Mebuki ba-san sediakan diatas nampan tadi dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, waktunya minum obat" Itachi tersenyum lembut. Ia mulai terbiasa akan sikap Sakura yang lumayan manja ini, ya meski tidak dapat dipungkiri Sakura masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya yang masih terpuruk itu.

Sakura menuruti apa yang Itachi ucapkan ia menggenggam obat yang tadi Itachi ulurkan dan meminumnya dengan air putih. Sakura sudah dapat mempercayai Itachi sepenuhnya. Ia dapat melupakan Sasuke sejenak saat berada didekat Itachi.

"Nah sekarang waktunya tuan putri tidur, ini sudah - wah ternyata sudah jam sembilan malam tak terasa yah" Itachi membantu Sakura untuk bangun dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur menatap mata tajam Itachi yang sedang menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut.

"Oya_suminasai Hime, _semoga mimpi indah. Tidurlah" Itachi mengecup kedua mata Sakura. Kemudian saat ia akan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Tangannya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan pucat Sakura yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Sakura aku harus pulang, besok aku harus kerja. Apa kau mau aku temani tidur hm?" Goda Itachi memberikan tatapan henit kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah

"Tenang saja Sakura aku akan selalu ada untukmu, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Sepulang kerja nanti aku akan langsung kemari untukmu. Percayalah" ucap Itachi melontarkan sebuah senyuman untuk Sakura.

Sakura termenung beberapa saat melihat kepergian Itachi. Dan sesaat kemudian ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan berujar..

"Semoga aku bisa mempercayaimu"

**Tbc**

**A/N :**

**Aaaaa ini Itasaku semuaaaa. Gimana feelnya masih ga dapet ya. Tolong ajarin gynna biar bisa ngedapetin feel itu sendiri gimana! **

**Yo mina mari tinggalkan apapun dikotak review seperti biasa.**

**Thanks for**

**adiey. sekarang, nabila. nurmalasari1, Mira, ****hanazono yuri, HazeKeiko, Eysha CherryBlossom, Aerizna Yuii**


	4. Chapter 4

Semua hal yang dimulai dengan keterpaksaan tak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Begitupula cinta kita. Aku yang tak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu akhirnya hanya dapat menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan ini.

His Ego

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy, one-sides, angst

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

_-Sakura Pov-_

Bayangan masa lalu masih saja terus menghantuiku. Sepenggal kenangan terus berseliweran dalam benak ku ini. Apa saat kecelakaan dulu membuat otakku konslet?

Sungguh ini begitu melelahkan. Cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Di sia-siakan dan dibuang. Haaah mungkin kisah cintaku ini sudah setara dengan teori-teori para ilmuan berkepala botak dijaman dulu kala yang berusaha keras mencari akhir dari sebuah lingkaran hingga ajalnya menjemput, atau bagaikan berharap menemukan jalan keluar dari sebuah labirin tak berujung yang hanya akan membuat kita merasa lelah dan mati tersiksa. Bukan kah itu sia-sia?

Sering ku bertanya dalam doaku, mengapa aku tak mati saat kecelakaan itu terjadi? Mengapa dokter itu harus menyelamatkan nyawaku? Mungkin lebih baik aku hilang ingatan saja agar aku dapat melupakan sosok pemuda yang telah mengkhianatiku itu. Aku tahu ini pemikiran yang begitu konyol tapi bagaimana bisa dewi Fortuna tiba tiba datang menyelamatkan nyawa yang tak ingin hidup? Mungkinkah ia salah orang? Ingin rasanya aku menertawakan diriku sendiri yang hanya karena seorang pemuda brengs*k aku sudah seperti mayat hidup begini, cih yang benar saja?

_-Sakura Pov End-_

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sesosok pria jangkung berjas putih dengan wajah lelahnya, membuat kerutan diwajahnya semakin tampak dengan rambut yang ia kuncir dibagian tengkuk seperti biasa.

"Sakura" ucap Itachi saat memasuki kamar Sakura.

Si empu yang dipanggil namanya hanya menoleh dan memberikan senyum simpulnya. Yah, sudah seminggu ini Itachi selalu menjenguk Sakura disela-sela waktu kerjanya yang cukup padat, yah Itachi menepati janjinya pada Sakura yang akan selalu ada untuk Sakura meski Itachi sibuk sekalipun. Keadaan Sakura sekarang sudah sangat membaik, hanya saja Sakura masih sangat irit bicara, Sakura sudah mulai kelar dari kamarnya kemarin namun masih sulit saat diajak keluar rumah, dan itulah usaha yang akan Itachi lancarkan hari ini.

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke Kuil Asakusa, yah anggap saja ini adalah ajakan ku untuk berlibur, sudah lama sekalikan kita tidak liburan bersama" Itachi menundukan wajahnya menutupi semu kemerahan yang menjalar di pipi tegasnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Hayo Itachi grogi ya? XD

"Mau. Aku mau. Kapan?" Sakura menjawab dengan begitu riangnya bagai anak kecil yang ditawarkan permen gratis selama setahun, mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada, dan berjalan berjingkat - jingkat lincah seolah tak pernah ada Sakura yang selalu murung bagai mayat hidup dan yang ada hanyalah Sakura yang baru bangun dari tidurnya yang lumayan lama. Itachi sendiri dibuat mengangah karenanya. Antara senang, bahagia, kaget, tak percaya Itachi sampai melupakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha, ia masih mengangah dengan polosnya. *sungguh OOC ya*

"Sakura apa kau baik - baik saja? Apa kau terbentur sesuatu? Mana yang sakit Sakura?" Itachi langsung memegang bahu Sakura cepat, memutar mutar tubuh Sakura seolah mencari luka atau goresan yang mengenai Sakura hingga membuat Sakura berubah seperti ini.

"Atau jangan jangan ada yg salah dengan kepalamu ? Sini ku lihat?" selidik Itachi yang sangat bersemangat langsung menyurukkan kepala Sakura ke hadapan matanya. Dilihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai kening Sakura namun tak nampak hal yang mencurigakan. Ia mengelus ngelus kepala Sakura lembut entah mengapa saat mengelus rambut Sakura seperti itu perasaannya menjadi aneh seolah ada ribuan bunga memenuhi hatinya. Lama sekali Itachi mengelus kepala Sakura hingga suara Sakura menyadarkannya dan melepaskan Sakura.

"Itachi-nii memang ada yang salah denganku? Aku kan hanya ingin menjadi diriku yang dulu. Aku sudah bisa meguasai emosiku ini. Terimakasih atas bantuannya" Sakura ber_ojigi _dihadapan Itachi.

"Hei tak perlu seformal itu, coba sini aku check lagi aku belum yakin kalau kau sudah sembuh benar" Itachi tersenyum jail.

Perasaan Sakura mulai tak enak sepertinya...

"Hei hei hei Itachi_-nii _ampun. Tolong jangan memutar ku seperti ini. Pusiiiiiing" teriak Sakura setengah nyolot disela putaran yang Itachi lakukan. Itachi tertawa senang sudah lama sekali ia tak menjahili Sakura seperti ini.

"Itachi-nii pusing. Berhenti atau ku bawa kau ke kandang Manda milik Orochi ji-san".

Sontak Itachi menghentikan gerakan memutar mutar tubuh Sakura dan tersenyum setengah meringis melihat wajah Sakura yang telah memerah, sepertinya marah.

"Upss. Sepertinya baterainya telah terisi penuh" ucap Itachi sambil mencubit pipi Sakura pelan dan langsung berlari keluar kamar Sakura takut takut jika saja Saku-

"Itachi-_nii, _Awas kau yah ku bawa kau ke kandang Manda nanti" yah takut takut jika saja sikap Tsundere Sakura juga kembali.

...

**From : Itachi-nii**

**Sakura besok aku jemput jam delapan pagi. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu. Aku suka kau kembali. Oh ya, Selamat datang kembali Saku-chan. Cepatlah tidur ini sudah malam!**

Sakura tersenyum melihat pesan dari Itachi. Yah meski setelah menyubitnya tadi Itachi langsung kabur tapi Sakura cukup merasa senang akan kehadiran Itachi. Sudah seharusnya Sakura bangkit dari keterpurukan ini, Sakura harus bisa membuktikan pada Sasuke bahwa ia adalah gadis yang kuat. Sakura mengetikkan sesuatu ditelepon genggamnya itu, membalas pesan Itachi tadi.

...

**From : Saku-hime**

**Ya aku akan bangun jam sembilan pagi besok :p selamat istirahat Itachi-nii. Istirahatlah yang cukup, kasihanilah wajahmu itu sungguh sangat kusut sekali hari ini. Oyasuminasai ;)**

Itachi tersenyum hangat membaca pesan singkat dari Sakura. Entah mengapa beribu kupu-kupu terasa saling berdansa memenuhi perutnya saat ini. Itachi kembali mengingat saat Sakura tersenyum tulus tadi, sungguh ini adalah Sakura yang dulu bukan Sakura yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui. Itachi langsung mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah Sakura. Tubuhnya terasa begitu letih seharian harus bolak balik dari rumah sakit induk ke rumah sakit jiwa yang berada di Kyoto. Huh Tsunade-sama memang terkadang terlalu baik padanya seperti ini. -_-

**At Mansion Uchiha**

"engggh, Sa..suke"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara erangan pelan entah dari mana asal suara itu. Berterimakasihlah kau Itachi menjadi salah satu pewaris garis keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki panca indera yang sangat tajam.

'Ck anak itu pasti berbuat ulah lagi' batin Itachi. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kamar sang adik dilantai dua. Ia tak mempedulikan sapaan dari Maid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Memang terdapat banyak maid di mansion ini tapi mana ada yang berani menghadapi keangkuhan adiknya itu, selain dirinya sendiri.

_Braaaaak_

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka kasar menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, namun tak Itachi hiraukan pintu itu rusak sekalipun ia tak peduli tinggal dibetulkan atau tak usah pakai pintu pun tak apa. #Itachi ceritanya ngamuk :D

Itachi menatap tajam adiknya yang buru-buru menaikkan resletingnya. Sasuke menatap dingin Itachi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Sasuke sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?" Ucap Itachi tak buang buang waktu. Ia menghampiri sang adik yang tengah duduk memeluk seorang wanita berdada besar ditempat tidur king size miliknya. Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa Itachi tahu dada wanita itu besar atau tidak, jawabannya karena wanita itu tak menutupi bagian terlarang itu sedikitpun seolah itu memang hal yang biasa. Itachi menatap si wanita dengan tatapan jijik merendahkan, namun si wanita bukannya sadar ia malah menatap Itachi angkuh seolah Itachi hanyalah sebuah kutu yang mudah dilenyapkan. Itachi kembali menatap Sasuke menanti jawaban darinya.

"Bukan urusanmu" seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan nan dingin Sasuke. Benar kata Sakura, Sasuke memang sudah terbang melambung ke awang-awang dan lupa daratan. Ini tidak benar. Jika sudah begini pasti akan sulit untuk membawanya kembali ke daratan.

"Api yang disulut pasti akan melahap semuanya tak pandang bulu dan sudah pasti akan sulit dipadamkan. Semuanya akan lenyap tak tersisa dan pada saat itu tiba kau akan jatuh. Berhentilah sebelum kau menyesal" ucap Itachi tegas dengan tatapan tajam yang siap membunuh kapan saja.

Ia membalikkan badannya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan adiknya yang senantiasa bermesraan dengan wanita tersebut. Sungguh moral Sasuke sudah tak bisa di benarkan. Itachi hanya dapat menghela napas, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah dinasehati, egonya terlalu tinggi untuk hal itu. Itachi hanya dapat memantau dan mendoakannya dari jauh semoga Sasuke tak akan bertindak lebih jauh dari ini.

At Kamar Itachi

Kepalanya terasa pening mendadak. Ah ia lupa kapan ia terakhir tidur. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Sudah kebiasaannya sejak kecil sebelum tidur pasti mandi dulu. #bayangin kalau mau tidurnya tengah malem coba terus mandinya pake kembang kembang gitu XD *becanda*

Setah mandi ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur King size berseprai daun semanggi berdaun empat miliknya. Yah ia memang begitu menyukai hal yang berbau alam. Lihat saja wallpaper kamar miliknya yang menggambarkan pemandangan pepohonan maple dan cemara disana sini #berasa tidur dioutdoor gitu XD

Pikirannya melayang kepada tingkah sang adik beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah apa yang harus Itachi lakukan untuk glagat buruk Sasuke baru baru ini, ia tak tega dengan perasaan tulus Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Bayangannya membentuk sesosok gadis merah muda yang sedang termenung dengan tatapan kosongnya, mengigaukan nama sang adik yang jelas-jelas tak pernah memikirkan dirinya. Sungguh ia tak tega melihat itu semua, namun ia juga tak mampu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, ia tak sanggup melihat Sakura terpuruk lagi. Ia tak sanggup, ia ingin selalu melihat senyum manis Sakura seperti tadi siang, ia ingin melihat Sakura yang riang ceria seperti tadi siang, dan ia suka senyuman itu ia suka semua ekspresi bahgia Sakura yang...

"Ah apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tak boleh memiliki perasaan ini pada Sakura, yah tak boleh" ucapnya mantap. Itachi menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantalnya. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi tak berhasil. Belakangan ini Itachi memang selalu rutin menjenguk dan sesekali memberikan terapi pada Sakura. Ya, meskipun terapi yang Itachi lakukan mungkin tak Sakura sadari.

Melihat senyum merekah Sakura. Tawanya yang bagai gemerincing lonceng. Pipinya yang bersemu merah saat tersipu malu.

"Ah tidak. Aku tak boleh egois seperti ini. Sakura mencintai Sasuke bukan aku" Itachi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yah meski ia adalah psikolog tapi tetap saja ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang mempunyai sisi egois yang sulit dikendalikan terlebih ini adalah masalah perasaan.

**Keesokan harinya**

Sesuai rencana kemarin Itachi sudah berada dirumah Sakura tepat pukul delapan dan sesuai janji pula Sakura masih tertidur. Itachi hanya mendengus geli melihat helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajah tidur Sakura.

Jangan kaget jika Itachi bisa leluasa masuk seenaknya ke kamar Sakura, jawabannya karena Sakura tak pernah mengunci kamarnya dan Mebuki _ba-san_ yang sedang pergi entah kemana.

"Hei bangun" Itachi menggoyangkan lengan Sakura perlahan namun tak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan bangun.

Itachi menyibakan helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajah ayu Sakura dan menampilkan wajah damai Sakura yang masih terlelap.

Tatapan Itachi seketika melembut menatap wajah Sakura yang masih terlelap. Hatinya kembali menghangat, dengan menatap wajahnya saja dapat membuat perasaannya bahagia, jantungnya pun bergemuruh kencang. Itachi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan mengarah pada bibir ranum si gadis.

Cuuuup

Bibir Itachi menepi tepat diatas bibir Sakura. Meski hanya beberapa detik tapi dapat membuat jantungnya semakin bergemuruh. "Ini tidak benar. Apa yang telah aku lakukan" batin Itachi. Itachi memegang bibirnya sendiri tak percaya dengan tindakan sepontannya yang telah ia lakukan tad.

'Kami-sama mengapa aku bisa kehilangan kontrol seperti ini' Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan Sakura tanpa berniat membangunkannya kembali.

Tanpa Itachi sadari Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Sakura memang sudah bangun sejak pukul tujuh pagi dan sudah bersiap-siap hanya saja ia berniat menjahili Itachi dan berpura-pura tidur kembali. Namun tak disangka jika Itachi menciumnya, tepat dibibir Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

...

Itachi mendudukan dirinya di sofa rumah Sakura. Pikirannya kacau bagaikan benang kusut. Bisa bisanya Itachi berbuat tak senonoh seperti itu pada Sakura. Apa ia harus meminta maaf? Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sakura jika Sakura bertanya alasan ia meminta maaf? Menjawab dengan jujur? Dan bersiap dijauhi oleh Sakura?

Tak akan.

'Sesekali bolehkan aku egois?" batinnya.

Tepat pukul sembilan Sakura turun dari kamarnya menghampiri Itachi dengan senyuman merekahnya.

"Itachi-nii, aku tepat waktu kan?" dengan percaya dirinya Sakura mengatakan itu.

Itachi terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya dan langsung tertawa detik itu juga. "Ahaha kau telat satu jam tuan putri" Itachi mengacak rambut Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ih Itachi-nii jangan mengacak rambutku, aku sudah berdandan dan menata rambutku sedemikian rupa kau malah mengacaknya" cercah Sakura memajukan bibirnya. Terlihat imut, namun berbeda jika itu dilihat dari sudut pandang Itachi. Bibir Sakura itu sudah bagaikan candu baginya. Merah merekah dan sepertinya Sakura sudah memoleskan sedikit lip ice dibibirnya itu. Sungguh menggoda.

"Nii Itachi-nii. Itachi-niiiiiiiiii" Sakura berteriak ditelinga Itachi.

"ish. Berisik tahu jangan berteriak seperti itu Sakura"

"abisnya aku bicara panjang lebar Itachi-nii malah ngelamun" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Berangkat sekarang tuan putri?" Itachi bangkit dan langsung berjongkok dihadapan Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung Sakura tanggapi dengan menggenggam tangan Itachi.

"Mari" Sakura berjalan dengan anggun seolah ia benar benar putri hari ini. #Sakura oh Sakura

Sepanjang perjalanan dilalui dengan kesunyian dari mereka, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali hingga suara dengkuran halus terdengar ditelinga Itachi.

Itachi menengokkan kepalanya sebentar. Perjalanan ke kuil memang tak terlalu jauh, hm bisa bisanya Sakura tidur. Dari segi manapun Sakura tetap lucu dan imut. Sungguh gadis ini selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya tertarik.

Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir dekat kuil dengan mulus.

"Sakura-chan bangun, kau ini tidur saja. Hei gulali bangun!" Itachi melepaskan sitbelt milik Sakura perlahan.

"Aaaaaww kenapa kau menjewerku Sakura?" Itachi memekik saat tenaga super Sakura menarik telinganya. Padahalkan niat Itachi baik hanya ingin melepaskan sitbelt Sakura. #poor Itachi :(

"Apa yang Itachi-nii lakukan?" ucap Sakura setengah teriak. Mungkin Sakura shock?

"Aku hanya berniat melepaskan sit beltmu saja Saku-chan. Kau ini semangat sekali menjewerku. Lihat pasti telingaku merah" itachi mengelus elus telinganya yang terasa berdenyut. Coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Itachi ketahuan mencium bibir Sakura tadi pagi?

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kuil. Sakura meminta Itachi untuk bergegas. Katanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk berdoa mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya selama ini. Maka dari itu dari tadi Itachi sudah dianiaya oleh Sakura dengan berjalan terbalik karena kerah bajunya sudah Sakura genggam dengan erat dam sulit dilepaskan jadi yang Itachi dapat lakukan hanyalah berpasrah diri.

Sesampainya dikuil Sakura langsung berlutut didepan patung sang dewa, memejamkan matanya dan mulai khusu berdoa. Ia sudah lupa bila ia kemari dengan Itachi. Itachi hanya dapat tersenyum melihat Sakura yang dengan khusunya berdoa itu.

"Kami-sama kabulkanlah semua doa Sakura. Ku mohon" Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian kembali menatap punggung si gadis merah muda dihadapannya.

Sakura mulai memanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama dan mulai memceritakan semuanya..

**Tbc**

**A/N :**

**Hallo selamat datang kembali di His wgo yang semakin gaje :D. Banzaaai SasuSaku jadi Cannon. Gynna seneng banget. Tapi sedih juga sih pasti gynna nanti kangen sama petualangan mereka :( ko anak SasuSaku gada mirip2nya sama mereka berdua yah :( ada yang setuju? Gynna fikir anaknya bkl ngewarisin mata tajemnya Sasu-koi tapi ko pake kacamata :(**

**Btw gimana tentang cerita ini? Berhasil kah?**

**Tinggalin review yah! :* *peluk reader***

**Bales review dulu ah meski ada yang ydah gynna bales lewat PM juga sih tapi lupa siapa siapa :D**

**adiey. sekarang**

Hn liat nanti aja yah. Ikutin fic ini terus biar tahu jawabannya. Nyehehe *promosi*

**aldazahara13**

Ini udah kilat belum yah? -_-

**Mira**

Siap *hormat*

Tapi kalau acara mati-matian author belum tega :( ikutin fic ini terus yah *ngarep*

**Kumada Chiyu**

Iya sama. Tapi kata Hinata sendiri dia iklas ko jadi pihak yang kaya ginian :D

**Eysha CherryBlossom**

Iya sama. :D upsss jadi malu. Sumpah gynna lupa banget ga ngecheck lagi. Langsung publish dengan kata2 yang seingetnya gitu. Makasih koreksinya yah *peluk* #plaks

**hanazono yuri**

Ini kurang panjang ya? Maklumin yah gynna nulis di hape, :D jadi tangannya takut kecengklak gitu *alasan* tetep ikutin fic ini yah :* #gynna nyosor kaya angsa :(

**Sign**

**Gynna yuhi**


	5. Chapter 5

Semua hal yang dimulai dengan keterpaksaan tak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Begitupula cinta kita. Aku yang tak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu akhirnya hanya dapat menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan ini.

His Ego

.

.

.

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy, one-sides, angst

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Itachi terhenti tepat beberapa meter dari Sakura, tak seharusnya ia mengganggu gadis yang dicintainya yang tengah berdoa. Gadisnya? Oh Itachi sudah tak memusingkan perasaannya pada Sakura selama ini yang pada awalnya membuatnya merasa aneh tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa perasaan ini adalah Cinta.

Ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya saat melihat Sakura tersenyum tapi entah mengapa itu membuat hatinya perih. Apa karena senyuman Sakura yang berbeda dari Sakura yang ia kenal dulu.

Senyumannya sekarang terkesan sangat sarat akan kegetiran. Sebegitu dalam kah cinta Sakura pada Sasuke hingga Sakura bak mayat hidup tanpa ekspresi yang tak butuh makan dan selalu menggenggam handphone pada tangan kanannya? Memang ia bersyukur hari ini Sakura mau diajaknya pergi ke Kuil, terlebih dengan kembalinya sikap ceria Sakura yang dulu tapi tetap saja tatapan matanya masih sesendu saat Sakura terpuruk, tatapannya masih sama kosongnya pada saat itu.

Sungguh Itachi tak tega pada Sakura, ingin rasanya memeluknya, mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tak pantas mendapatkan cinta tulus Sakura. Tapi, sekali lagi godam menghantam kepala Itachi menyadarkannya untuk menelan kembali pil pahit bahwa orang yang Sakura cintai adalah Sasuke..

Dan yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah Sasuke..

Bukan dirinya.

Bukan Itachi

Itachi tersenyum getir melihat punggung gadis yang sangat ia cintai yang masih berlutut. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu terbawa suasana hingga tumbuh perasaan bodoh ini. Tidak, cinta tidaklah bodoh. Mungkin dirinya saja yang bodoh dalam mencintai seseorang, mencintai seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas mencintai pria lain. Terlebih yang gadis itu cintai adalah adik Itachi sendiri..

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

.

Sakura dengan khusunya terus memanjatkan doa pada _kami-sama _pencipta alam dan seluruh mahluk didunia ini. Kesempatan pergi ke kuil seperti ini tentu tak ia sia-siakan sedikitpun.

_'Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apakah aku harus bertahan untuk terus mencintainya? Atau pergi dan mencoba untuk melupakannya?'_

Dadanya terasa sesak saat membayangkan dirinya sendiri tanpa Sasuke disisinya. Tak rela? Tentu saja, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Jika ia diberi pertanyaan "bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke?" beratus kalipun tetap saja jawabannya akan sama, yaitu "aku mencintai Sasuke". Apakah ia egois? Masa bodo dengan kata itu, yang ia tahu hanya Sasuke dan Sasuke. Mungkin otaknya sudah gila karena terobsesi pada Sasuke tapi apa pedulinya? Toh tetap saja ia akan terus mencintai Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" lirihnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Ia kembali melanjurkan doanya dan kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya.

_"Kami-sama kembalikanlah Sasuke padaku" _

.

Itachi terus menyelam kebalik indahnya khayalan semu fantasi egoisnya dengan ditemani oleh kata seandainya.

Ya seandainya dia memiliki Sakura

Seandainya Sakura mencintainya juga

Seandainya ia diberi kesempatan

Dan seandainya tak ada Sasuke dihati Sakura.

Hey bukannya ia tak menyayangi sang adik tapi entah mengapa jika berhubungan dengan Sakura rasanya kinerja otak Itachi konslet seketika. Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih sama sekali

"Kami-sama berilah kesempatan untuk ku mendapatkan Sakura. Aku mencintainya" batin Itachi seraya memejamkan mata. Hatinya pedih dengan kenyataan ini. Ia mencintai Sakura dan Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Jelas ini sulit, Sasuke yang tak peduli lagi dengan Sakura meski Sakura terus menanti Sasuke kembali dengan cinta tulusnya. Dan dirinya sendiri, sangat menyedihkan mencintai seorang gadis yang jelas jelas mencintai orang lain bahkan orang itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Menggelikan!

Itachi membuka kembali kelopak matanya yang sempat tertutup dan menampilkan sepasang onyx yang begitu tajam. Namun tatapannya kembali menyendu saat menatap gadis dihadapannya.

"Sakura, kapan kau akan menganggapku sebagai seorang pria bukan lagi seorang kakak yang selalu mengayomimu" lirihnya pelan hingga tak akan ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengarnya.

.

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya, Kaki Itachi entah mengapa terasa begitu lelah. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menatap jam tangan berwarna hitam yang membalut tangan pucatnya. Matanya seketika membulat. Jam menunjukan pukul dua belas lebih lima puluh. Itu berarti -

'oh tidak' batin Itachi. Jantungnya bergemuruh kencang menatap punggung gadis dihadapannya cemas.

- Sakura telah berlutut seperti itu lebih dari dua jam. Mengapa Itachi bisa kecolongan waktu seperti ini. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura disana? Apakah ia baik baik saja? Haruskah ia menginterupsi Sakura?bukankah itu tak sopan. Tapi bagaimana keadaan Sakura?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya hingga tanpa ia sadari gadis dihadapannya telah beranjak dari tempatnya tapi masih dengan membelakangi Itachi.

Tubuh ringkih Sakura bergetar perlahan menahan semua beban pikiran dihatinya. Cinta, ketulusan, kasih sayang semuanya tak berguna. Semuanya tak dapat mengembalikan Sasukenya kembali kedalam pelukannya.

Itachi baru menyadari bahwa Sakura tak lagi berlutut ketika mendengar suara isakan pelan namun begitu sarat akan keputusasaan.

'Tidak. Jangan lagi Sakura'

Itachi bergegas menghampiri Sakura dan tanpa basa basi ia langsung menarik tubuh kurus Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

Sakura berjengit kaget akan perilaku Itachi namun ia juga tak menolak dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk Itachi. Itachi sendiri kaget dengan gerakan reflek yang ia lakukan dengan mata yang sedikit membulat. Dengan perlahan Itachi menggerakan tangan kanannya membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura kaku.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi sambil terus mengusap rambut Sakura mencoba menenangkannya.

"A..aku ta..k sa..nggup kehilangan di..dia a..a..aku ingin ber.. di..dia ta..pi ba..bagai..ma..na ca..ra..nya? I..ia tak menginginkanku lagi" jawab Sakura tersedu sedu tak lagi dapat membendung tangisannya lagi.

'Sudah ku duga. Lagi-lagi Sasuke' batin Itachi.

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Menarik tangan Sakura lembut keluar dari kuil membawanya menuju dalam didalam mobil Itachi langsung menyalakan mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang masih setia menatapnya datar dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Perjalanan ini sudah memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Tangisan Sakura pun sudah mereda dan telah digantikan oleh suara deru napas halus Sakura yang menandakan bahwa Sakura tertidur, mungkin kelelahan selama perjalanan ini ia terus menangis tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sama sekali, dan Itachi juga tak berbicara sedikitpun. Keadaan didalam mobil ini begitu canggung bagi mereka, hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti pada sebuah jalan disamping jurang yang cukup curam.

Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang tertidur pulas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai mantan pacar adiknya sendiri?" pikirnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat diri Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai kaki membuat dirinya menampilkan senyum simpul. Ntah mengapa rasanya nyaman sekali bisa menatap wajah damai Sakura seperti ini. Sangat disayangkan bila adegan ini tidak ia abadikan.

Ia segera merogoh sakunya mengambil handphone genggam miliknya dan segera mengarahkan handphonenya mengclose up wajah Sakura

Klik

Itachi semakin tersenyum lebar melihat hasil jepretannya barusan. Ia langsung menjadikan foto Sakura sebagai wallpaper handphonenya dan menatapnya bangga.

Andai saja ia dapat melihat semua aktivitas yang Sakura lakukan seharian. Dan andai saja kantornya bisa ia pindahkan di kamar Sakura pasti akan menyenangkan bisa melihat Sakura setiap waktu, mungkin bisa setiap detik karena ia pasti akan sangat rela jika harus menginap setiap malam di kantor plus kamar Sakura. Hah indahnya berkhayal.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" Itachi mengernyitkan dahi dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Haruskah ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura? Tapi bagaimana jika ia ditolak? Bagaimanapun juga Itachi tahu diri bahwa yang Sakura cintai bukan dirinya tapi si adik.

Ia menggeleng pasrah dan menatap kembali wajah Sakura yang terlelap dengan tatapan yang melembut. Entah apa yang Itachi pikirkan sebenarnya tapi saat melihat Sakura rasanya hidupnya hanya tercurah untuknya, hanya untuk Sakura.

"Sakura bangun!" Itachi menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura pelan hingga kedua mata yang sempat tertutup kembali menampilkan emerald bening yang terlihat begitu kosong.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo!" Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajah kakunya membalas tatapan datar dari Sakura.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Itachi dan beranjak keluar mengikuti langkah kaki Itachi. Dihadapannya telah tersuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan, jurang curam yang sangat dalam membatasi jalanan yang Sakura pijak sekarang dengan hilir sungai yang menuju sebuah air terjun diseberang jurang.

Mata Sakura membulat berbinar dengan apa yang ia lihat. Indah, begitulah pikirnya. Ia kembali menatap Itachi dengan senyuman tipis yang terpancar dari wajah ayunya seolah senyumnya dapat mengungkapkan bahwa ini-indah-sekali. Sakura kembali menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan senyum yang masih terpancar.

"ya, pemandangan disini memang indah, Sakura" ujar Itachi seolah mengerti arti senyuman Sakura tadi.

Sakura kembali menoleh dan tersenyum namun masih tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"maksudmu kau ingin ke air terjun,hn?" ucap Itachi kembali mengerti akan senyuman kedua yang Sakura tujukan padanya.

Sakura sendiri hanya mengangguk dan menepukkan kedua tangannya didepan dada seakan mengatakan ayo-aku-sudah-tak-sabar. Mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam mobil tak lupa memasang seatbelt masing-masing.

Deru mobil Itachi kembali terdengar memecahkan keheningan disekitarnya. Sakura menatap keluar jendela melihat pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat jurang yang memanjang disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui.

Mobil Itachi berhenti disisi jalan yang terlihat sangat lenggang. Sakura menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kita turun disini. Bila ingin ke air terjun kita harus melewati jembatan itu. Kau tak takut ketinggian bukan, Sakura?" jelas Itachi seraya menunjukkan tangannya kearah kiri Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Itachi sendiri tak keberatan jika Sakura masih enggan bicara, Sakura memang seperti ini bila ia tertekan dan Itachi memakluminya. Sakura akan kembali ceria jika mendapat hal-hal yang baru makanya ia mengajak Sakura ketempat ini. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang selalu ingin tahu tentang hal baru dan akan lupa begitu saja pada apa yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya dan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya begitulah Sakura.

"Ayo. Jangan diam saja Saki" mata Sakura membulat seketika. Saki adalah nama kesayangan yang sering Sasuke ucapkan padanya. Air matanya kembali turun membasahi pelupuk mata Sakura, ia kembali mengingat sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sakura maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal" ucap Itachi kembali mendekap tubuh Sakura, menyusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Sakura. Ia sangat menyesal, ia terus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri bisa bisanya ia mengucapkan itu pada Sakura.

"Tak apa Itachi-nii. Bisakah kita ke air terjun sekarang?" ucap Sakura datar mengelus punggung Itachi pelan.

"Tentu Sakura" tanpa basa basi Itachi langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style _yang tentu saja membuat Sakura kaget dan menjerit.

"Ahahaha bagaimana Sakura. Apakah ini menyenangkan?"

"Haha iya kak Itachi ini sangat menyenangkan" tawa Sakura menggema disekeliling dinding jurang. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura merasa senang dan lupa akan seseorang yang tadi sempat ia pikirkan.

Sesampainya di hulu sungai bibir Sakura membulat membentuk huruf "o" menatap takjub dengan ketinggian air terjun yang ada disana.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Itachi memecahkan keheningan dan menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya, nafasnya sedikit terengah karena panjang jembatan itu lebih dari empat puluh meter diatas jurang yang berkedalaman lebih dari seratus meter.

Sakura menatap Itachi sejenak dam langsung menubruknya cepat. Ia memeluk Itachi sangat erat menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan menyesap aroma maskulin yang terkuar dari tubuh Itachi. Itachi sendiri mematung ditempat ia berpijak, otaknya berpikir lambat mencerna apa yang Sakura lakukan barusan. Apa jangan jangan Sakura-

"Terimakasih Itachi-nii"

-hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Hatinya mencelos, ternyata harapannya tak sejalan dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Tatapannya menyendu. Ia kembali menyusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Sakura kembali menyesap aroma parfum cherry yang Sakura pakai.

"Cherry"

"Eh. Apa yang kau katakan Itachi-nii?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya menatap bingung wajah Itachi.

"aku suka parfum mu, Sakura. Sangat cocok dengan dirimu. Cherry" jujur Itachi.

"Aku tak memakai parfum apapun kok" jawab Sakura masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hn? Masa?" Itachi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura, tak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Itachi-nii" panggil Sakura.

"Hn cherry" Itachi masih memejamkan matanya menyesap aroma yang menguar dari diri Sakura. Menikmatinya seakan aroma yang ia hirup adalah candu bagi dirinya.

"Itachi-nii aku malu" pipi Sakura semakin merona saat Itachi menatapnya lekat lekat dari jarak kurang dari 5 senti dihadapannya.

"Hei Sakura" ucap Itachi serius memandang lekat lekat mata Sakura.

"i..iya" jawab Sakura gugup. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali saat Itachi berada sedekat ini dengannya.

Itachi terus menghapus jarak diantara mereka mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura sendiri memejamkan matanya perlahan menanti apa yang akan Itachi lakukan sesaat lagi.

_Empat senti_

_Tiga senti_

_Dua senti_

_Satu senti_

_Dan_

"Fuh" Itachi meniupkan udara kosong ke arah hidung Sakura.

"Eh mengapa wajahmu merona Sakura? Dan mengapa kau memejamkan mata ?" tambahnya memandang bingung wajah polos Sakura yang tengah melongo.

Sakura langsung mengibaskan rambutnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Itachi. Dirinya merasa malu karena sempat berpikiran yang tidak tidak pada apa yang akan Itachi lakukan dan jelas ini membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Anak itu kenapa, aku kan hanya ingin meniup semut yang tadi bertengger diatas hidungnya. Ah entahlah" Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak mengerti lalu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Dengan jahilnya ia menjawil air sungai dengan kedua tangannya dan mencipratkannya pada wajah Sakura.

Perang airpun terjadi di antara mereka hingga membuat keduanya basah kuyup dengan tawa yang menyertai mereka. Sesaat gerakan mereka terhenti saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Itachi mendekat kearah Sakura kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang mengkirut karena dingin meremasnya pelan.

"Sakura-chan" ucap Itachi seraya mengangkat kedua tangan Sakura menuju dadanya.

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura juga sedikit curi-curi pandang menatap tangannya yang berada tepat diatas dada Itachi.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Itachi serius. Menatap lekat lekat emerald Sakura.

"I..itachi-nii" ucap Sakura gagap ia tak menyangka bila Itachi akan mengungkapkan itu sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Aku tahu jika kau masih tak bisa melupakan **dia **tapi, yang pasti aku akan menerimamu apa adanya cherry. Aku juga tahu kau belum bisa mempercayai pria lagi saat ini, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya. Yang jelas.. Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu" ucap Itachi lantang dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimat akhir.

Cup

Ia mencium tangan Sakura lembut dan kembali menatap mata Sakura yang masih membulat shock.

"Itachi-nii.. A..aku" jantung Sakura bergemuruh kencang hingga membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Selesaikan saja dulu urusanmu dengan-**nya** aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Yang penting saat ini, aku sudah mengungkapkannya padamu Cherry" Itachi menarik tangan Sakura hingga tubuh Sakura tertarik kedepan dengan limbungnya yang langsung Itachi tangkap dengan pelukan hangatnya.

'Tuhan semoga Sakura akan menjadi milikku suatu saat nanti' batin Itachi.

"Itachi-nii" ucap Sakura menyadarkan Itachi. Sakura sedikit merenggangkan pelukan Itachi yang errr terkesan posesif itu.

"Bolehkah sebentar saja tetap begini?" pinta Itachi manja.

"Te..tentu. Ta..tapi..." jawab Sakura setengah berpikir.

"Tapi apa?" Itachi semakin menyamankan pelukannya ditubuh Sakura.

"Ta..tapi.. A..aku"

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu semuanya berdua. Ungkapkan semuanya agar hatimu tak terbebani lagi namun kau harus ingat konsekuensinya Sakura, kadang apa yang kau harapkan tak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi janganlah bersedih karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu" jelas Itachi seraya melepakan pelukannya. Menatap dalam-dalam mata indah Sakura.

"..." Sakura tak menjawab ucapan Itachi hanya terdiam dengan merundukan pandangannya

"Mari kita pulang! Aku tak mau kau sakit nantinya. Bisa-bisa Mebuki ba-chan mengomeliku nantinya. Ayo!"

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya mencoba mencerna semua hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Dimulai dari Itachi, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri telah mencuri ciumannya saat ia pura pura tidur dan tadi siang juga Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

'ia pasti bercanda' pikir Sakura.

Dipikir pikir lagi sikap Itachi memang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tak ada Itachi yang orang-orang bilang sangat dingin, datar layaknya tembok dan tak banyak omong khas klan Uchiha. Tak ada karena dihadapannya hanya ada seorang kakak yang selalu bersikap lembut, penyayang, dan suka berceloteh hal-hal konyol bersamanya.

Dan lagi Sasuke, orang yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun kebelakang dan dia pula orang yang sudah membuangnya mentah mentah. Haruskah ia bertahan? Haruskah ia terus perjuangkan cintanya? Atau haruskah ia berhenti dan mulai mencoba menjalani hidupnya yang baru? Bersama orang lain?

Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika nyeri menyelimuti hatinya. Jangankan untuk membenci Sasuke memikirkan untuk melupakannya saja sudah menyakitkan begini. Tapi jika ia bertahan, ia takut terbuang lagi. Bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika Sasuke menolak kembali padanya dan Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan jika itu terjadi? Memohon? Jujur saja itu adalah hal yang begitu konyol karena mungkin saja wanita yang waktu itu bersama Sasuke adalah kekasihnya yang baru.

Tapi jika begini terus benar kata Itachi perasaan ini hanya akan terus membebaninya. Sakura kembali mengingat ucapan Itachi tadi siang.

_"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan saja dulu berdua. Ungkapkan semuanya agar hatimu tak terbebani lagi namun kau harus ingat konsekuensinya Sakura, kadang apa yang kau harapkan tak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi janganlah bersedih karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu"_

Kata kata Itachi memang benar. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menanyakan semuanya sejelas mungkin meski menyakitkan tapi setidaknya Sakura tahu yang sebenarny. Tapi kata kata terakhir Itachi sungguh membuatnya bingung.

"Aku selalu ada untukmu" ulang Sakura datar.

Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Itachi nantinya? Itachi snat baik kepadanya.

Malam ini sungguh malam yang panjang bagi Sakura. Berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi yang pasti keputusan Sakura sudah bulat. Bahwa esok ia akan menemui Sasuke apapun konsekuensinya.

.

Kicauan burung terdengar saling sahut menyahut menciptakan alunan nada yang indah di pagi hari yang cerah nan hangat ini. Namun hal ini tidak membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar. Bibir pucatnya ia poles dengan lipstick merah jambu tipis untuk menyamarkan sedikit kegugupannya. Ia mengikat rambutnya ponytail dan memakai kemeja putih dengan vest denim berwarna hitam disertai celana panjang berwarna senada dengan vest yang ia kenakan.

Tarik napas

Keluarkan

Tarik napas

Keluarkan

'Huh' dengus Sakura saat ia turun dari mobil miliknya sendiri. Tepat dihadapannya adalah sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang berlambang sebuah kipas dan logo yang terlihat elegan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Corps'

"Permisi apakah Sasuke-kun ada diruangannya?" ucap Sakura pada salah seorang resepsionis yang berada di front office.

"Maaf apakan anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" ucap resepsionis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Sasuke tahu aku akan datang, baiklah permisi" Sakura langsung menuju lift dan menekan tombol 15 karena ruangan Sasuke memang berada dilantai 15.

Sesampainya dihadapan ruangan Sasuke. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat, sungguh jantungnya bergemuruh sangat kencang saat ini. Tapi ia tak akan pernah kembali. Masalah ini harus segera selesai.

Diketuknya pintu ruangan Sasuke pelan dan seketika pintu ruangan Sasuke pun terbuka.

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun" Sakura berjalan mantap kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan dokumen ditangannya. Sakura terus berdoa dalam hatinya meminta Kami-sama akan berpihak padanya kali ini. Sakura kembali menarik napasnya panjang menetralisir kegugupan yang menderanya.

"Hn? Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" ucap Sasuke datar acuh tak acuh tanpa menatap sedikitpun lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tak akan berbelit-belit maksud kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk meminta penjelasan darimu"

"Hn?"

"mengapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya jika sampah itu dibuang?"

_Deg_

Sebilah pedang tak kasat mata menusuk tepat di hati Sakura.

"Sampah, eh?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek mendengar penuturan sang mantan kekasih. Tak disangka bila dirinya hanyalah sampah dimata Sasuke.

"Hn. Apalagi sebutan untuk barang tak berguna selain sampah?"

_Deg_

Pedang kasat mata itu mulai bergerak-gerak mengoyak perlahan luka didalam hati Sakura.

"jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sampah?" Sakura berdiri dihadapan Sasuke yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Kini Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menatap tajam emerald Sakura. Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura dan ia tak suka bila ia bekerja ditunggui seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Sakura seakan tatapannya dapat membunuh lawan bicaranya saat itu juga.

"Mengapa kau mengkhianati aku?" tak berniat menjawab Sakura kembali bertanya, menarik napasnya panjang mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya agar tak terbawa emosi.

"Cih, siapa kau berani menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku" Sasuke melengos menatap dokumennya kembali.

"Sasuke, aku datang kesini hanya ingin penjelasan darimu" ucap Sakura melangkahkan kakinya agar lebih mendekat lagi kearah Sasuke.

"Berhenti disitu. Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Jika tak ada keperluan lagi silahkan pergi dari ruanganku ini" ucap Sasuke tegas nan dingin sebelum Sakura dapat melangkahkan langkah keduanya.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Sasuke tak pernah menolak seperti ini sebelumnya. Yah hanya sekali dua kali penolakan yang Sasuke berikan pada Sakura itu pun dengan alasan ia sibuk.

"Sasuke. Kau pikir aku apa, huh? Kau pikir apa arti semua pengorbananku selama ini? Apa arti cinta kita berdua selama ini? Apa arti dari semua kenangan yang pernah kita lewati dulu?"

"Berisik. Jangan bahas hal itu lagi. Aku sudah lupa" jawab Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, sedikit mengabaikan kehadiran Sakura dengan terus berkutat membaca dokumen yang sebelumnya ia pegang.

"lupa, eh?" Sakura mulai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar tapi ia sekuat tenaga mencoba agar ia tidak menangis dihadapan orang macam Sasuke. Sakura menggigit bibirnya kencang hingga ia rasakan darah segar keluar dari bekas gigitannya sendiri.

'Kau tak boleh terlihat lemah lagi. Sabar Sakura' inner Sakura menyemangati dengan semangat yang berapi api.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau mengkhianati cinta kita? Kita mengenal bukan sehari dua hari Sasu, dan Kita menjalin hubungan bukan sebulan dua bulan mengapa begitu mudahnya kau melupakan semuanya? Selama ini kau anggap aku apa?" Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat tapi sebelum ia sempat mencapai Sasuke, Sasuke sudah memencet tombol open pada remote yang tadi tergeletak diatas meja dan seketika itu pula pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka.

"Pergi dari sini. Sebelum aku panggil Security untuk mengusirmu" ucap Sasuke tanpa melirik Sakura

"Jawab aku Sasuke, jawab" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke yang terbalut oleh jas berwarna hitam.

"Lepaskan"

"Jawab aku!"

"Kau membuatku bertambah muak, nona"

"Ke..kenapa Sasuke-kun kenapa hiks kenapa kau mengkhianati cinta tulusku?" pertahanan Sakura akhirnya goyah juga, tangisan Sakura pecah dihadapan sesosok pria berhati batu yang tak sepantasnya ia tangisi dan ia perjuangkan.

"Hn? Sadarlah! Apa yang bisa ku pertahankan dirimu? Tak ada"

"ma..maksudmu?"

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa yang bisa membuatku bertahan, hn?"

Sakura menunduk. Ia sadar ia tak mempunyai apa-apa selain cinta tulus yang ia miliki untuk Sasuke seorang.

"Tak ada bukan?" Sasuke menyeringai merasa dirinya sudah menang. Jangan harap bisa menang jika berdebat demgan Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Aku memang tak mempunyai apapun yang bisa mempertahankanmu untuk tetap disisiku selain rasa cinta ku yang tulus hanya untukmu" Sakura menatap lekat sosok dihadapannya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Cinta,eh? Cinta tak akan membuat ku merasa kenyang"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, didepan pintu sudah mulai banyak karyawan yang melihat bahkan banyak yang saling melempar argumen. Tak biasanya sang direktur mempunyai masalah dengan seorang gadis meski mereka tahu sudah banyak gadis yang keluar masuk ke dalam ruangan direkturnya belakangan ini.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku hah?" kesabaran Sakura sudah habis. Emosinya tak terkontrol begitupun volume suaranya yang mulai meninggi.

"Uang? Aku punya banyak uang. Wajah? Biasa saja. Tubuh? Cih banyak diluar sana yang lebih indah daripada seorang gadis berdada rata sepertimu. Jadi apa yang bisa ku pertahankan?"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? Aku memang tak sesempurna gadis diluaran sana yang mengejarmu karna harta dan tahta bahkan parasmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Apa itu tak cukup untuk mu?"

"Hn. Kau itu hanya perempuan biasa berdada rata dan tubuhmu itu. Uh bagaikan triplek" ucap Sasuke seraya mengerakkan kedua tangannya secara vertikal menggambarkan bentuk tubuh Sakura dari sisi pandangannya.

"Cukup Sasuke. Tak perlu kau menghinaku seperti ini. Jadi cuma karena aku tak punya apa-apa sampai hati kau meninggalkanku seperti ini, huh? Mengapa dulu kau memintaku jadi pacarmu jika pada akhirnya jadi begini?"

"Hn. Aku tak tahu. Aku juga menyesal telah mengenalmu"

"Sasuke kau keter..."

"Sasu ada apa ini?" Seorang gadis berambut indigo memotong ucapan Sakura dan menatap bingung Sasuke menuntut penjelasan. Sakura sendiri langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke menatap sumber suara yang memotong ucapannya tadi.

Dilihatnya gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang dengan mata sendunya yang bak bulan dimalam hari. Tubuhnya yang berisi dan yang pasti dia cukup seksi dengan potongan baju yang dipakainya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" batin Sakura.

"Hn. Sayang kapan kau sampai?" ucap Sasuke melembut langsung bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri gadis indigo tersebut.

_Cuup_

Sasuke mencium Hinata tepat dihadapan Sakura. Menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura hanya dapat merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Mengapa ia harus mencintai pria seperti ini?

"Baru saja Sasu-kun. Dia siapa?" Ucap Hinata menatap Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Oh dia? Dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang melamar sebagai office girl dikantor ini sayang. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa kantor ini sudah memiliki banyak pegawai tapi dia tetap saja bersikeras. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam yah" dusta Sasuke seraya kembali mencium bibir si gadis.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, Hatinya seketika mencelos serasa keluar dari tempatnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sakura menatap nanar kearah tak percaya. Apa tadi yang Sasuke bilang? Office girl?

Cukup sudah Sakura tak kuat lagi berada disini

"Hahaha Office girl eh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tertawa hambar dengan seringai mengejek.

_Plak_

Satu bekas tamparan terbekas dipipi porselen Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menamparnya begini apalagi yang menamparnya ini adalah seorang gadis. Cih yang benar saja

"Dasar wanita barbar apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku" bentak Hinata kearah Sakura. "jika kau ingin bekerja datanglah kerumahku. Ayahku pasti tak akan keberatan menerima satu orang maid lagi dirumahku. Dasar tidak sopan"

_Plak_

Hinata menampar Sakura sangat keras hingga Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Asal kau tahu nona aku datang kesini hanya ingin meminta penjelasan dari pria brengs*k itu bukan untuk sebuah pekerjaan" tuding Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian.

"Dan kau Sasuke. Kau akan menyesal"

Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke menubruk semua orang yanenghalangi langkahnya, air matanya terus mengalir tak perduli dengan tatapan aneh para karyawan dikantor ini dan makian dari orang orang yang ia tabrak.

_Bruuuk_

Bahu Sakura menabrak tangan seseorang keras hingga Sakura sendiri sedikit limbung kebelakang. Ia menatap orang itu sejenak dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya yang menyisakan tatapan bingung dari yang seseorang yang ia tabrak.

"Sa..sakura"

**Tbc**

**A/N : Hallo apa kabar? Selamat malam semuanya. Hai gynna kembali dengan fic gaje ini yang ceritanya makin ngawur :( hehe gimana pendapatnya tentang yang ini? Tinggalkan review yah seperti biasa. Arigatou minna**

**Balas review:**

**Luca Marvell : Aamiin. Semoga saja yah ;) terus ikutin cerita ini yah jangan bosen bosen**

**MiraCarnahan : nanti, semua akan indah pada waktunya :D iya yah ternyata sarada banyak kemiripannya baru sadar. terus ikutin cerita ini yah jangan bosen bosen**

**rainy de : iya kejem banget :( tanyain ma Sasu aja deh Gynna ga tega ceritainnya :'( terus ikutin cerita ini yah jangan bosen bosen bacanya ;)**

**Haruka smile : Salam kenal juga haruka-san. Engga Sakura bakalan mikir ko nantinya. Psssst ini rahasia jangan bilang siapa siapa ya. :D yooo ikutin cerita selanjutnya ya!**

**KAKAK PERI : ini udah update. Terus ikutin cerita ini ya!**

**HazeKeiko : Iya Sasu disini dibikin lebih kejam dari sasuke sasuke yang lain :( ini udah ada adegan sasusakunya maaf yah klo kurang greget. :( yosh semangat! **

**hanazono yuri : nanti pada saatnya akan dibuat romancenya ko senpai ;) terimakasih sarannya Sasu emang harus dapat balesannya. Ehehe terus ikuti cerita ini ya!**

**nabila. nurmalasari1 : udah ketemu tapi tetep dijahatin :'(**

**Eysha CherryBlossom : ayo kita gundukin Sasu biar dia kapok :D ehm bakal suka engga ya. Enaknya gimana? XD**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini dan untuk yang sudah mau mereview fav and follow. **

**Sign**

**Gynna Yuhi**


End file.
